


frustration

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: teasing is all fun and games until you're left really, really frustrated





	frustration

“Are you sure about this?” Feliks asks, brushing his fingers across Tolys’s cheek.    
  
Tolys nods; Feliks examines his face for any sign of hesitation but finds none, so he slides off the bed to find the scarves in top drawer of his dresser, grabbing the lube while he’s there. He tosses both onto the bed next to Tolys before straddling his waist and kissing him deeply, one hand tangling itself in his hair, pulling him closer, the other hand clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt—luckily, Tolys is willing to help him with that, and the shirt is soon on the floor.    
  
He pulls away then, pressing his forehead to Tolys’s, both of them breathing heavily; Feliks brushes Tolys’s hair back with both hands, slowly grinding against him until his face is bright red. He kisses him again, slowly, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth when he finally sits up straight.    
  
Tolys’s deep green eyes meet his, and his heart skips a beat. He could be lost in those eyes for hours....   
  
“What is it?” Tolys asks softly.    
  
“I love you,” Feliks answers.    
  
A gentle smile spreads across Tolys’s face. “I love you, too.”   
  
Feliks nods, biting his lip and tracing the contours of Tolys’s face—his lips, his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose—   
  
Tolys is holding his hips, closing his eyes in contentment.    
  
“I love your eyes,” Feliks whispers, then kisses him. “I love your lips—“ another kiss— “and your—your hands—and your—“   
  
Tolys presses his lips against Feliks’s, interrupting him—he melts into the kiss, moaning as Tolys’s tongue slides into his mouth, pressing his body as close to his as he can.    
  
“Oh, God,” he gasps, “I want you. I want you so, so much—“   
  
“I’m right here,” Tolys says.    
  
Feliks makes a face. “You know what I mean—“   
  
“I do—if you want me, I’m right here, Felek.”   
  
“Hm.”    
  
He returns to caressing Tolys’s face, this time brushing his fingertips down Tolys’s neck, across his collarbone—he can feel Tolys shiver under his touch.    
  
“Are you cold?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“And you’re still sure about—“   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Feliks nods. “I just want you to be comfortable.”   
  
“I know,” Tolys says, brushing Feliks’s hair back, “and I am. I promise.”   
  
Feliks nods again, humming softly. “I think,” he says after a moment, “I think that I know what I’m going to do to you.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
He nods. “I think....” He brushes Tolys’s hair back again. “I think that first...first, I’m going to blindfold you.”   
  
Tolys nods in approval.    
  
“And then...I’m going to tie your hands together, then to the headboard.....and then...I’m going to tie your feet to the corners of the bed. If you’re alright with that—“   
  
Tolys kisses his cheek. “I’d like that.”   
  
“You trust me?”   
  
Leaning back so he can fully meet Feliks’s gaze, Tolys cups his face in his calloused hands, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles on Feliks’s cheeks. “Completely,” he answers; his voice is just a little rough, and Feliks knows he means it.    
  
He places his hands on Tolys’s before leaning in to kiss him.    
  
“Alright,” he mutters, forcing himself to pull away. “Alright, let’s get your pants off first.”    
  
Tolys laughs softly, but he stands when Feliks slides off of him and quickly removes his pants and boxers, leaving both on the floor next to his shirt before climbing back into bed.    
  
Feliks immediately kisses him again, nearly pushing him over in his enthusiasm.    
  
Tolys laughs again, and Feliks grins breathlessly. Golden late afternoon light filters in through the sheer white curtains, making Tolys’s body that much more beautiful—   
  
“You remember the safeword?” Feliks asks, suddenly serious.    
  
Tolys nods. “Green.”   
  
“Ok. Good. Just making sure.”   
  
Tolys kisses his cheek.    
  
“You have to let me know the second you start to feel uncomfortable, ok? If it starts to hurt, or bring up unpleasant memories or—or anything, you have to tell me, ok?”   
  
“I will,” Tolys promises; Feliks nods, believing him.    
  
“Ok,” he says, “ok now—move to the middle of the bed.”   
  
Tolys does so, and Feliks grabs one of the scarves; the dark blue fabric is soft between his fingers as he moves closer to Tolys.    
  
“Now—close your eyes.”   
  
Again, Tolys obeys; Feliks holds the scarf in his mouth as he brushes Tolys’s hair behind his ears a last time, then gently presses the scarf over his eyes and ties it slightly to the side so the knot won’t hurt when Tolys lays down. He adjusts the fabric so he’s certain he can’t see anything, then indulges in another kiss before asking if it’s too tight.    
  
Tolys shakes his head; Feliks pushes his shoulders back and he lies on his back as he straddles his waist again. Part of him wants to rip his own clothes off, but he knows Tolys likes this, the feeling of being naked while he isn’t, so instead he concentrates on kissing Tolys’s jaw, not quite pressing his body against Tolys’s but still letting him know he’s there.    
  
Even blindfolded, Tolys is able to find Feliks’s hips and grab them; it doesn’t take him long to squeeze his ass.    
  
Feliks nips his neck where it meets his jaw before whispering, “Enjoy touching me while you can” directly into Tolys’s ear.    
  
“Oh, I plan on it,” he replies, continuing to massage Feliks’s ass.    
  
Feliks smiles; it feels so good, but Tolys asked to be tied up—he can’t do both. He kisses his neck—not enough to leave a mark, but enough to draw a quiet almost-moan out of Tolys—before saying, “Alright, give me your hands now.”   
  
Tolys hesitates for a moment before holding his hands up; Feliks grabs his left wrist and pulls his hand up to his lips, kissing every finger several times each before letting go and grabbing a second scarf.    
  
“Hold your wrists together.”   
  
Tolys does so, and Feliks quickly binds them.    
  
“That’s not too tight, is it?”   
  
Tolys shakes his head.    
  
“Ok.” He gently presses Tolys’s hands against his chest so he can lean down and kiss his neck again, this time biting him and sucking hard at the skin between his teeth; Tolys makes another almost-moan sound, louder this time, and Feliks absentmindedly runs his hand up and down his chest. Only when he’s sure that he’s left a bruise does Feliks pull away, grabbing Tolys’s hands and quickly tying them to the headboard of the bed. 

Tolys shifts, flexing his hands; Feliks pauses.

“You’re alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t bite your neck too hard, did I?”

A grin. “Definitely not.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I did it again?”

“Please do.”

Feliks laughs, but he leans forward and tilts Tolys’s head back so he can press his lips and then his teeth against the skin where his throat meets his jaw. He can feel Tolys tensing beneath him, and he runs his fingers down his side again, this time digging his nails into the skin just enough for Tolys to squirm a bit.

“Does that feel good?” he whispers against his neck.

“Yes,” Tolys answers, voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Oh, please--”

Feliks laughs, brushing the back of his hand against the same path a few times before kissing Tolys and digging his nails into his skin, using his other hand to gently brush his fingertips across his cheek. Only a moment of this, though, and then he’s sliding off of Tolys and sitting next to him, examining the stretch of skin he scratched; there’s no blood, so he leans down and gently kisses his side, smiling as Tolys tenses again. 

He doesn’t spend long doing that, either, before he moves on to lightly tracing the curve of Tolys’s hip. 

“Felek….”

“Hm?”

“Are you just going to tease me all night?”

“Would you really complain?”

Tolys groans softly in defeat and Feliks laughs. 

“I’ll finish tying you up quickly, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Please.”

Feliks laughs again and stands, hand still on Tolys’s hip. “Since you’re asking so nicely….” He slowly walks to the foot of the bed, hand running down Tolys’s leg, never breaking contact with him; he grabs his ankle and uses a third scarf to quickly bind it to the bedframe. He takes his time walking around the bed to reach his other ankle, but it’s soon tied down as well.

Feliks steps back, taking Tolys in. He looks so vulnerable--tied up, legs spread apart, waiting in silence for him to say or do something--Feliks almost feels bad about it.

He does also feel aroused by the sight, by the thought of what he’ll soon be doing to Tolys while he’s in such a vulnerable position--

“This feels fine?” he asks, just to be sure.

“Yes.”

“You’re comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“You remember the safeword?”

“Green.”

“You’ll  _ use _ the safeword if you need to?”

Tolys sighs. “Felek….”

“Will you?”

“Of course. But, Felek, I want you to know something.”

“What?”

“I love you, and I trust you.”

Feliks takes a deep breath. “I love you, too, Tolužis.”

Tolys smiles at that, and Feliks takes another deep breath, then returns to the bed, sitting next to him, one hand resting on his thigh. 

“I love  _ all  _ of you,” he whispers, hand sliding up Tolys’s leg; he leans forward to kiss the spot where his leg and hip meet, letting his hair brush across Tolys’s skin as he slowly deepens the kiss, then starts to nip at the skin. Tolys gasps, pulling at the restraints as he tenses again. Feliks smiles at that, then sits up again, gripping Tolys’s thigh but otherwise not touching him. 

“I love you like this, you know. I love seeing how  _ desperate  _ you can get when you can’t touch me, I love knowing I can do anything I want to you--do you know what I’m going to do to you tonight?”

Tolys shakes his head.

“I’m going to tease you until you’re  _ begging  _ me to fuck you--then, once you beg nicely enough, I’ll fuck you until you’re shaking, and  _ yelling  _ my name--oh, I’m going to make you moan so loud tonight….”

Tolys’s face is bright red; Feliks grins. He always tries not to moan, and he always fails miserably at it. 

He moves so that he’s sitting in between Tolys’s legs, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down the insides of his thighs--then moves forward and leans down, hands on either side of his waist--then slowly licks the length of Tolys’s dick, resulting in a sharp gasp from him. He grins before wrapping his hand around the base, giving him a couple of good pumps before licking around the sensitive skin just under the head. Tolys inhales sharply, arching his back; Feliks continues to lick and suck at it until Tolys’s breathing is ragged. He glances up to see that his face is bright red, and that he’s biting his lip hard.

“You can just moan, you know,” he says drily.

He hadn’t thought Tolys’s face could get any redder, but he was wrong; one hand lightly sliding up and down his dick, he leans over Tolys so that he can kiss his jaw, then his mouth--slowly at first, lips barely touching, but building in intensity until he’s forcing Tolys to open his mouth--he’s rewarded by Tolys softly moaning into the kiss.

Satisfied, he sits up straight. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Tolys doesn’t answer, though his face is still very flushed; Feliks pauses, then runs both of his hands up his chest, leaning over Tolys again as he goes. Without warning, he begins to suck on one of Tolys’s nipples, twisting and pulling at the other with slender fingers, drawing a low moan out of him at last. 

“You know I love when you moan,” he murmurs, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat; he’s still playing with the other nipple absentmindedly. “It makes me want you even more….” He hums to himself for a moment, then decides he’s bored of the nipple and slowly runs his hand up to Tolys’s shoulder, fingertips dancing up his arm. “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

Feliks kisses his collarbone. “Truth be told, I want you to touch me, too…. Guess we’ll both have to wait.”

Tolys groans in frustration and Feliks laughs.

“Not too much longer though, I promise.” He kisses the hollow under his throat, just barely nipping at the skin, before slowly kissing a trail down his chest, his stomach….

He gently takes the head of Tolys’s cock in his mouth, playing with his tongue until Tolys moans again, then slowly takes in as much as he can from this angle, still relying on little more than his tongue to draw the moans out of Tolys. 

“Felek….”

Feliks takes that as his cue to start bobbing his head, and the moans get louder and louder; he pauses for just long enough to unzip his own pants, then resumes as he rubs his own cock, moaning softly himself, enjoying the way Tolys is pulling at his restraints…. If he weren’t tied down, his hands would be tangled in Feliks’s hair by now, guiding his head…. He does miss that, but there would be other times…. For now, he’s focused on getting those moans even louder, listening carefully for when they change—

He stops abruptly, pulling away so he’s not touching Tolys at all, resulting in the most frustrated groan yet. 

Feliks laughs at that. “I did warn you that I’d tease you.”

“ _ Felek _ .”

“You like it.”

Another groan; his breathing is ragged, and Feliks frowns. 

“Breathe, love.”

Tolys obeys, taking a few shaky breaths before he seems to calm down again. “Fuck you,” he mutters. 

“I thought the plan was to fuck  _ you _ ?”

“So did I!”

“Mm...you like when I tease you.”

Tolys groans again. “Sometimes i wish you weren’t quite so good at it.”

Feliks laughs. “Next time, you can tease me as much as you want.”

“Oh, I plan on it.”

He grins, though Tolys can’t see, then slowly makes his way off the bed and pulls his clothes off.

“Hey, Liet,” he says, still standing but returning his hand to his cock. 

“What?”

“You can’t see of course, but since you can’t touch me—” he moans softly for dramatic effect— “I guess I just have to...touch myself….”

Tolys flushes at that. 

“Mm...it feels... _ really _ good….” 

Tolys doesn’t seem to have a response, though he seems flustered by the intentionally loud moans Feliks is making. 

“Oh, Tolys...if only you could help me….”

Tolys groans. “Felek—”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

“Mm….”

“Please.”

Feliks stops. “Well, since you asked so nicely….”

He walks over to the bed and kisses Tolys, cupping his face in his hands, not pulling away until they’re both gasping for air. 

“Mm….” He brushes his fingertips down the side of Tolys’s neck. “Tell me, Tolys,” he whispers, lid brushing against his still, “do you want me inside of you?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Tolys groans; Feliks smiles and kisses him again. “ _ Please _ .”

“Oh, alright.” He pulls away, lightly pressing his fingertips to Tolys’s lips, then brushing them down the length of his body as he walks toward the foot of the bed, stopping when he reaches Tolys’s knees. He grabs the lube before sitting on his knees between Tolys’s legs; he opens it, and Tolys moans softly in anticipation. 

Feliks squeezes some onto his fingertips, then gently rubs them against Tolys, though he doesn’t enter him just yet. Tolys gasps at the coolness, squirming in impatience. Slowly, Feliks pushes his index finger inside of him—Tolys gasps again, louder, and Feliks starts to move his hand in small, slow circles, not  _ really  _ stretching him but certainly drawing a moan or two out of him. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.”

Feliks pulls his finger out, but quickly slides his first two fingers inside of him before he can complain, slowly spreading them apart—Tolys moans loudly at that, so he continues stretching him out for a few moments—then pulls them out again, this time returning with a third. 

“Oh, Felek—”

“This still feels good?”

“ _ Very _ .”

“Good.” He starts slowly pushing his fingers in and out, waiting until his breathing is shaky again to curl them up—Tolys gasps very loudly at that, and Feliks smiles before pulling his fingers out entirely. He grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing more out so he can cover his dick—he can’t help gasping himself at the cool feeling of it—then wipes his hands on the sheet and moves closer to Tolys. There’s enough give on the scarves binding his ankles to the bed that he can lift his hips up to a better angle—he rubs Tolys’s ass for a moment, squeezing him and making him wait just a little longer—

“Oh, please, Felek, for the love of—” he moans and arches his back as Feliks finally slides into him. They both sit there for a moment, breathing heavily, not saying anything. 

Feliks is completely absorbed in Tolys; he can’t stop looking at him, at how amazing he looks; can’t stop thinking about how amazing it is that they’re there, in this moment….

“Felek--”

Feliks stretches so that he can kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and moaning softly--Tolys moans in response, and Feliks gently thrusts into him once--he moans again--Feliks can feel how tense his whole body is--

Feliks is running his hands all over his body-- _ God _ , his body--kissing every inch of him that he can reach--nothing in the world matters in this moment except for Tolys--

He shifts slightly and thrusts into him again; Tolys arches his back again, biting his lip.

“Is that spot good?”

Tolys nods. “But--but try a little to the right--”

Feliks adjusts himself again, thrusts again--this time Tolys makes a noise somewhere between a yell and a very loud moan. He grins, thrusting again--settling into a slow rhythm--

“ _ Faster _ ,” Tolys moans, and Feliks obliges--

Tolys is getting louder, and Feliks isn’t entirely convinced he’s even breathing--his own breathing is getting increasingly frantic, and it isn’t long before he finds himself starting to shake, hands desperately twisting the fabric of the sheets as he moans loudly into Tolys’s chest. He doesn’t try to hold his orgasm back, letting it wash over him in waves until he’s gasping for breath, lying limply on top of Tolys, still inside of him.

Lazily, he traces circles on Tolys’s stomach before letting his hand wander down to his cock; it only takes a few strokes for Tolys to finish, trembling and gasping as Feliks kisses his chest. 

His eyelids are heavy, and Tolys is so  _ warm _ \--but he’s still tied up, falling asleep right now would be a bad idea, so he slides off of him, untying his ankles before moving to kiss his lips and removing the blindfold.

“Felek…”

He kisses him again, caressing his face. “How are you doing, love?”

He laughs breathily, face still flushed; Feliks grins and unties his wrists--laughing himself when Tolys pulls him into a hug. “I feel  _ very  _ good,” he whispers, kissing Feliks’s forehead.

“Glad to hear it,” he replies, gently rubbing his back. 

Tolys’s only response is to hug him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not edited lmao (may remedy someday when i'm less embarrassed) and uh also my first real attempt at writing smut so


End file.
